


Green turning Purple.

by maxwritesao3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Game Night, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Ned Leeds, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Dramatic Bitch, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, i feel like everything i write has tony fucking stark being dramatic at the end, lets be honest, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwritesao3/pseuds/maxwritesao3
Summary: Peter knows he can't fight back with his powers. So he doesn't. He lets whatever he's "earned" come at him. This time is a fucking bat.





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> tw: bullying + getting beat up, transphobia + deadnaming + etc etc  
> no i dont endorse any of this shit, i just endorse angst in writing. thats fictitious. im trans. let me project.

According to bullying statistics 2010, about 2.7 million students are being bullied each year. And 75% of transgender kids get bullied for their identity. As of late, and for some reason, just after Homecoming, he was getting bullied more. Possibly because he was finally getting recognized, but more as "the kid who ditched Liz Allan" and "the trans kid Flash doesn't like".

Peter was getting ready for school, drained and sore from Flash hitting him with his locker the day before. But he was fine, he had super healing. Once he gathered himself, Peter pulled on his binder, some random t-shirt, and then the first sweatshirt he could find, which was a Hulk hoodie Tony had gifted him after finding out he was a fan. It was baggy on him but kept him warm and hid his body. He slipped on his socks and shoes, bringing his bag with him.

"I'm making eggs," May informed him, but Peter shook his head, feeling nauseous already. It was way too early in the morning and Peter just wanted to get the day over with. He had gotten past the phase of wanting to waste as much time in the morning as possible so he didn't have to go to school and was now in the over-it phase.

"I'm late, save them for Monday or Tuesday, I'll eat them." He faked a smiled at his wonderful aunt. She had no idea. He wanted to keep that burden off her.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you on Monday, hopefully." It was Thursday, but they had Friday off due to the school needing new plumbing, or something. Everyone was happy for a three- and possibly a four-day weekend. And Peter was staying with Tony the entire time, even if they were off Monday. Tony had no plans, or at least until Wednesday when he had to go to Wakanda for a business meeting with king T'Challa.

Peter head out the door after kissing his aunt on the cheek goodbye, trying to shake the fogginess from his head. It'd eventually pass, but damn, it felt awful. He had a now growing headache, and when he stepped onto the subway and held onto the pole, his spider-sense went off, along with the addition to his headache that came with it. He quickly looked around, his heart beating. He was in danger. People were in danger. But nothing was happening, just him gripping his backpack strap and looking around, probably looking like a druggie. Peter was holding his breath and looking around in a panic the entire ride, earning a few weird looks.

Entering the school doors, he took a few shaky breaths. The sense ringing in his cranium wouldn't go away.

"Hey, Penis Parker." Flash spat, shoving his shoulder as the two entered the main hall. Everyone knew why he was called that. The cheerleaders nearby giggled, not averting their gaze when Peter looked their way. Most people who stared did so, but not them.

"What do you want, _Lesbo_?" One asked before shuffling away. It was clear Peter didn't look like a woman or a lesbian, but that made it worse. Freshman year, here came little Karen, but sophomore it was now Peter.

His classmates weren't transphobic, but they were just... douchebags.

He got his locker open and Ned came over. "So is it true you're going to-" He lowered his voice dramatically. " _Tony Stark's_?!"

"Ned, I've told you this every day this week." He muttered, his head starting to hurt and dysphoria attacking him. He felt like shit.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks," Peter muttered, shutting the door. He kept his eyes out, looking around for Flash and the Jocks. Seeing they went to a nerd school, there wasn't a lot, but they still existed. Not as much as his older school, which was wack as shit for trans kids.

"Hi, I'm down here." Ned waved his hand. "You okay? You looking for MJ?"

"No, just... my sense's going off. It's probably nothing, things have been hasty the past couple of weeks."

"Are you guys talking about your dicks?" MJ asked, approaching.

"No!" The two said in unison, Peter's voice peaking.

"God, MJ, that's stereotyping. We're guys, but that doesn't mean we only talk about sex." Ned crossed his arms.

"Sounds like you guys do." MJ shrugged. "Anyway, did you hear about Mr. Harrington leaking all the test answers?"

* * *

  
Peter was taking his science test (no, he didn't look a the answers) and kept his head down the entire class. He knew that today would be a bad day. It wasn't his spider-sense, it was his common sense.

Or maybe it _was_ spider-sense?

Peter tried to rest after the exam, seeing they could do anything they wanted. But _resting_ was a reach, seeing that he was glancing around every so often because he kept thinking that he was gonna get slammed in the face by _somebody_ , but he managed to get until the bell rang.

Peter was walking to his locker to get his heavy ass math book, but he genuinely thought about going to the nurse and faking sick. He hadn't since middle school, but today just seemed so bad.

Peter rested his elbows in his locker, keeping his head up to take a break from it all. He gripped his ears, covering them tightly, only hearing his heart beating in his chest.

Peter took a couple of deep breaths, calming down slowly. He was about to unclench his ear when his sense screamed in his face.

Peter quickly turned, but instead of getting clobbered in the side of the head, he got the blow straight to his nose. He fell to the ground near immediately, trying to scramble back. The guy- who Peter had never even seen before _at the school_ , grabbed the front of Peter's shirt, hitting him in the face once again.

Peter grabbed his wrists, gripping them tightly to try to get him off. His nose was bleeding- something on his face was, at least. Nobody was around, he _could_ fight him with his powers if he wanted. But Peter just tried to kick the guy in the stomach, making the attacker grunt.

"The rest is coming later, tranny." The guy hissed, dropping Peter to the ground.

_Oh, yay. I'm so excited._

Peter lied on the ground for a moment, small wheezes coming out instead of silence. His chest hurt from the sudden exertion and the knotting in his lungs he felt from anxiety. He felt blood running down his nose and his upper cheek/lower eye throbbed.

"Peter? Pete, what the _fuck_ -" Ned rushed over. He helped Peter up and the tired teen didn't let go of his locker, afraid he'd fall over again. "You need to go to the bathroom and clean your face."

"Okay, thanks." He muttered. The bell rang and Peter visibly cringed, knowing he'd get tardy and it'd make Flash's day even better than it probably always was. Peter assumed Ned would go to his class, but as he made his way, his best friend followed.

"What happened? Did you run into your locker? Was it, er, Spidey-stuff?"

"No, it's high-school stuff. I got beat up."

"Why didn't you just punch him in the face and be down with it? You can open a pickle jar without even unscrewing it."

"What a feat. No, I mean, I can't. If I couldn't before I got bit, there's no sense into me being able to do it now. I just have to live with it. It's only a few more years." He walked in, grabbing a paper towel and holding it to his nose, using another to clean the blood already trickled down his face.

"Who hit you?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. It was some guy I've never seen go here. He had to be a senior if anything."

"Then why the fuck did he hit you?"

"Probably Flash made him. That little snob can pay his way into anything."

"Bastard." Ned nodded understandingly.

Peter waited for the blood to finally stop, definitely making him late. He tossed the bloody paper towel in the trash and cleaned his face once again, going to his math.

"Mr. Parker, you finally decided to join us. You're late."

Peter hesitated, panicking for half a moment. "Einstein said time was, um, relevant, right? Maybe I'm not late. Maybe you guys are early."

"Sit down." The teacher hissed.

Peter cursed his stupid Spider-quips.

* * *

Peter sat on the steps, hugging himself as he waited for Happy and hopefully not the senior. But the back of his sweatshirt was grabbed, making him fall back onto the top step. The senior from before pressed a foot on his chest, making Peter gasp for breath. Peter couldn't fight back. He didn't wanna hurt him. He remembered the one time he tossed a screwdriver to Tony and he ducked, it hitting the wall. The memory would've made Peter laugh if he wasn't panicking right now.

"Hey, Karen." The guy spat. The name made Peter's shoulders tense, but he didn't want to show it. "That's your name, right? From what I've heard, at least."

Peter knew he should blast this guy into the wall with a web, kick him in the dick, fight back, anything. But he didn't.

"So, is it true you know Tony Stark? Or is that another one of your little delusions, Karen?"

"Shut up." Peter hissed.

"Oh, wow, you can speak. Let's get this over with."

The guy punched Peter in the face again, moving his boots to Peter's arm, and when Peter moved one of his arms to retaliate, he earned a hand stomping on the other, keeping him down.

See, but the thing was, Peter couldn't exactly tell you what happened next, seeing when Peter raised his feet to do _something_ , something- or someone, seeing apparently the senior wasn't alone. It wasn't a fist or a boot, it was more solid. And that made Peter black the fuck out.

* * *

Peter started to come to, hearing murmurs of voices. Words saying 'kid' a lot, 'boss' once or twice, and 'asleep'. He wasn't at school. He was laying on something soft and cushiony- _Leather_ \- and his arms were cold, breezes running across them.

Peter felt arms grab his own, and he was pulled into sitting position. But he was woozy and out of it, so he frantically webbed the attacker's face, not caring at this point. He was dropped and he fell forward, falling onto the concrete.

He hit his stomach on the curb, feeling something rise in his throat. He started to cough, blood leaking out of his lips. _What the fuck happened?_ Peter coughed it into his hand, holding his stomach. His gut hurt like a motherfucker. What the hell?

"Fucker- it's _me_!" Happy hissed. Peter groaned.

Peter went to get up, but his arms ached so badly. And now that the adrenaline wore off, so did everything. Especially his head. Peter immediately let out a groan of pain. He muttered a "holy shit".

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, uh," Peter finally sat up, seeing Happy had his bag. Happy handed it to him and Peter pulled out the vile. He handed it to the man. He felt something shift on his shoulder.

"Is it gonna burn my face?"

"It'll feel tingly and cold," Peter told him. He zipped up the bag, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. He looked around, they were at the compound and he had just gotten out of the car. That meant Happy somehow lifted the boy and put him in the backseat and drove the entire time while Peter was asleep.

"Is that blood on the ground?"

"I, uh-"

"What the hell happened to your face?" Happy asked, dabbing it on his hand and melting the web on his lower cheek. The two walked towards the building.

"Patrol." Peter lied, opening the backseat instead of the front.

"Uh, alright, but that doesn't explain why you were knocked out cold at the front of your school in the bushes."

"I fell asleep."

"In the shrubbery? That's a lie and we both know it. You're almost a light sleeper as Tony." The two started making their way to the elevators. "I'm not an idiot, kid."

"It's nothing, you're looking too deep into it." He didn't even look up at the security guard. It was obvious Happy knew, but Peter prayed to god that the man wouldn't tell Tony. Not that Tony wouldn't be able to tell from two glances at his face, though. "I'm fine."

The rest of the elevator ride was dead silent. 

* * *

Tony was in the kitchen, googling 'dinner recipes' because Pepper wasn't home, but Steve and Bucky were and they make Stupid Remarks when Tony gets delivery. Plus it'd be fun to cook with the kid.

The mentioned teenager walked _right_ by him, quickly and like he was trying to avoid him.

"Oh, hey, Pete, I'm looking up some dinner recipes and-" But the kid was already out of earshot, which made Tony raise his voice. "And I'd like it if you would turn around and talk to me."

"I've got homework." He called back and disappeared into his bedroom.

He had gotten Happy's several calls about Peter being passed out on the grass and his sweatshirt being thrown in the bushes and heavily torn. According to the man, his jeans had dirt-covered boot marks and his hair was clamped in several places as if it'd been grabbed. Happy had texted him more information about him being dodgy on the elevator as ride, that Peter was now coughing up blood, and was acting as if he knew who had attacked him. He _had_ to have been attacked since it was not Peter's doing.

Smart Tony would've given it ten minutes, let the kid calm down, and go in, but hey, this is _Tony_ we're talking about. He's a Frantic Dumbass. He knew it damn well and went and knocked on the door. "Hey, Pete?"

"I'm busy!"

"Doing what? Hopefully nothing inappropriate-"

"Oh- Jesus, no, I'm doing my homework!"

Tony came in, but Peter was in fact, not. He was in a sweatshirt he'd pulled out of his closet, and not the one Happy mentioned, and his tattered hoodie and t-shirt were laying across the bed. Peter's face was bruised, and he had drying blood on his lips and his black eye seemed to be steadily growing. Peter was gripping the sink weirdly tightly.

"Pete? You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Patrol." He cleaned his face. "I got a bloody nose."

"And you were passed out in the school's garden? Your coincidences aren't matching up. So someone hurt you at school?"

"No, no. It's, um, nothing." Peter muttered, finishing washing his face. "I'm okay. I promise."

"Pete, tell me what happened."

"It's nothing, I'm fine, I heal fast, remember?" Peter wasn't looking at him.

"What's this whole spitting blood on my sidewalk deal? Who hurt you, Peter? You need to talk to me-"

"It's nothing, I'm fine, I just fell and I'm okay. Can I call Ned now? We have a science report we need to work on." Peter near snapped.

Tony felt unwelcomed and raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna avoid me afterward?" But he earned no response, so Tony put his hands up as if he's been caught. "Alright, fine." Tony turned and left, shutting the door and letting out a heavy sigh.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What’s up with the kid?” Steve pointed towards the door.

"He got hurt at school and doesn't wanna tell me about it." The two made their way towards the kitchen.

"Well, how do you know?"

"Cap, he was found passed out in the grass out front and he's covered in bruises. He's getting made fun of, all of it. I'm worried."

"And he isn't telling you about it?"

"Not at all." Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I think he's getting bullied at school."

"Do you know why?"

"Just some personal stuff. I just worry about him." Tony glanced at the ingredients list, getting what was needed out of the cupboards.

"You sound like a dad, Tony. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make dinner, but Peter usually helps me make dinner because I'm sure as hell that I can't. I can make cars from scrap, but not lasagne."

"Do you want help?"

"As long as you don't fuck anything up."

"You just said you can't cook." Steve frowned, glancing at the holo-screen that had the recipe on it from some mom's website.

"Well, I'm a dumbass, we both know this Steve. You set it all up while I text aunt hottie." Tony sighed, getting his phone.

"Who?"


	2. Purple (And Then Gone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's be honest here. Tony Stark is dramatic and he's also a fucking Dad.
> 
> I'm sorry if there's mistakes, it's like 1 am and I wrote this instead of sleeping! thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok btw theres a lot of gay shit and there's a meme here because my LITOL LESBEAN BB bestie keira was like "sam,,,,,,, can you pLEASE put this meme in" and i cant say no to her, ok????? i love her so much shes the best. kerker if ur readng this? i love u so much. u and alex are my BABIES. tyler can be if he stops being a little shit but stILL YALL JUST,,,,,,,,,, WE ALL SHARE BABY CARD. im sorry its 1:24 am im <3 <3 <3 i love my friends ok 
> 
> im sorry if theres mistakes im so,,,,,,,,, ti. rd,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, please check my tumblr im beg

Peter held the torn binder, dropping it and letting it fall into the empty trashcan. How the fuck did that even happen? The teen felt like he was still dreaming. He blacked out and then... nothing. He didn't know what that guy did or didn't do. It hurt to move and breathe. He wanted to hide, leave, go somewhere.

Thank god Tony had bought binders (yes, multiple, the godsend) when Peter came out because that was the last one he had bought with his own money and he couldn't afford to get his own and was in no position to ask May for a new one.

Peter glanced in the mirror, looking like a mess. His eye was starting to turn a purple-green, his hair was a mess, and he had a long scratch on his neck from the bushes. Hopefully.

Peter had been holding onto the counter so he didn't fall over. He'd be okay in a couple of days, but God did it hurt. The Spider-Boy's phone started to ring in his bag. He picked up, knowing the ringtone immediately. "Hey, Ned."

"Hey, you might wanna, uh, check Snap."

"I don't use Snapchat, let alone call it _Snap_."

"Then check Instagram, I dunno!"

"What am I supposed to be checking?" Opening his phone, he put Ned on speaker.

"Flash's story on either."

"Ugh, god, okay." Peter went to Instagram, seeing if the person wasn't private, you could view their story without following them. God forbid Flash to add him on an app he never used, anyway. The teen had migrated to the bed, in his new sweatshirt and dirty jeans. He had ditched the shoes and was in his socks now.

There were three videos, one of Flash 'vlogging', if you will, which Peter gladly skipped. But Ned, hearing the audio, automatically differed. "Go back, watch it."

"Ugh, god, that's the opposite of what I want to do, but okay, sir Nedthaniel."

The video started and Flash's obnoxious voice yelled. "Sup, guys! This is my friend Borno, we're on our way to Decathalon practice. I ditched because you guys know me, I'm the bad boy, I don't listen to the rules-"

"Okay, this part you can skip. I just wanted to hear you listen to that." Ned interrupted.

"Dickhead." Peter skipped.

It was a picture of Peter waiting for Happy to pick him up, before the guy had approached, and then after. It was a video of Happy helping him to his feet and stumbling him to the car. It was obvious Peter was talking, but what, he didn't know. His past-self was also holding his stomach and fell into the car, laying across the seats. Flash spoke. "That's what this girl gets for thinking she's better than me." He snickered, and then the video cut off.

"Ned, how many people have seen this?"

"I dunno, I saw it reposted on some people's stories-"

"I gotta- I gotta go, Ned, uh, I'll call you back, sorry." He quickly hung up, standing and running his hands through his hair. Peter's heart raced, anxiety rising. His phone rang from MJ, and he powered off his phone and webbed it to the headboard in a panic. The teenager didn't care that he got hurt. He just didn't want everyone to know. Tony was gonna find out, May was gonna find out, and Happy probably already told them. Peter hugged himself, refusing to even glance at his phone.

Of course, there was a knock at the door. Peter quickly threw his bag and shit under the bed and rushed to the door. He was a little surprised to see Mr. Steve fuckin' Rogers there instead of his mentor.

"Um, hi, Mr. Rogers."

"Tony and I are making dinner, we're nearly finished, so would you like to come to join us and make dessert after?" Steve was smiling and Peter couldn't say no.

"Um, yeah, I'm gonna get- get ready first, though."

Steve nodded and went back to the kitchen and Peter sighed. He plugged in his phone and kept it powered off, not wanting to deal with it any more than he already had. Peter sighed, taking off the jeans and pulling on some basketball shorts so nobody commented on the dirt stains.

Peter took a deep breath and looked in the mirror one last time for exiting and going to the kitchen. "Um, yeah, Mr. Stark?"

"Are you gonna eat dinner? Steve helped me make a lasagne. Steve's good with spices."

Spices. Peter cringed, knowing it'd be nearly impossible to eat with his senses. "Um, Mr. Stark, I-"

"Tony told me about your allergy." Oh, _allergy_. That's a good excuse. Then again, Tony was a genius. "So about a fourth-" Steve gestured to a toothpick. "-is spiceless for you. I don't know how much you usually eat, but you're a teenager and need food."

"Oh, um, thanks." Peter sat at the counter as Tony grabbed plates.

"I'll go get Bucky." Steve set out the forks and left.

"So," Tony leaned onto the counter. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"I told you. It was just patrol, a-and I ran into a kid's locker."

"That's not the same story you said earlier." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Peter, I want you to be able to talk to me. Is something happening at school?"

"No." Peter stared at his plate. "I told you the truth. I-I ran into a locker and patrol was bad." He hated confrontation, he was bad at it and especially with someone like Tony.

"You were on patrol for an hour and a half last night. Half that time you were waiting and scanning for areas. You got in two fights, one with a woman who was trying to apply a credit-card reader to steal the information. The second was some man trying to steal a laptop from an electronics store." He turned to Peter. "Did he beat you with the laptop? Did she bring along her friends? Did they-"

"No, no Mr. Stark, just- just stop." Peter interrupted. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"I do. You aren't talking to any of us, you're locked in your room- you could have something wrong. Happy's saying you fell and coughed up blood? And you aren't telling anybody- bubbah, you need to talk to me. Just tell me what's going on, kid. I need to know these things. Please, just tell me what happened."

"I will, just not right-"

"Oh, _fuck_ that smells good," Bucky announced as the two entered. Peter looked over. "Hey, tiny." Bucky rested his arm on the shorter's head, making the boy smile a little.

"Um, hey, Mr. Bucky." Peter smiled.

"You're not the smallest I've seen. Did you know that Stevie here-" He gestured to the man, Peter rolling his eyes but still trying to be respectful.

"Oh, uh, yessir, we learn about it in History class all the time."

"Really?" Bucky stepped back. "How many Avengers do you learn about in school?"

"Um, all of them. Except for Ms. Romanoff, I heard that the board thinks she's a bad person. I don't think that. She seems like she'd be a great coach. We could all learn her routines and be as acrobatic as her. But the kids at school think she's crazy."

"Do kids know you're eating shitty food with them on a Thursday night?"

"Yeah, but I guess they don't believe me. They make fun of me and say I've never met Mr. Stark before."

"They should learn that Mr. Stark is tucking you into bed each night."

"Okay, where's the off button on the dickhead?" Tony scoffed, giving Peter his part of the food, then Steve, and then himself before Bucky's.

"Oh, you're an asshole." He rolled his eyes, sitting next to Peter. "So, how are schools nowadays? Are they the ones giving you these Lil' rosebuds?" Bucky gestured to his face.

God, the exact topic Peter wanted to talk about. "Uh, you know, it's school. It's whatever, I mean-"

"Don't you go to some smart kids school? For little weasels like him?" He gestured to the hero.

Peter finished his bite before speaking. "Um, it's a science and technology school, so we have better computers and more qualified teachers, I guess. It's full of nerds. But I heard there's a good art class. I don't draw, but my friend MJ does."

Bucky nodded along. "Did you make this? Are there cooking classes there? Because this is damn good."

"No, sir, um, Mr. Rogers made it mostly. Mr. Stark helped-"

Bucky's smile dropped. "I'm going back to my room." The man lifted the plate and left.

"It's _our_ , room, Buck-" Steve followed.

That left Peter and Tony alone.

"When do you want to talk? Because I'm feeling like right now would be a good time. Let me hear the excuse."

"Mr. Stark, I'm telling you-"

"Patrol, patrol. I'm gonna bring you down to the med bay if you don't wanna tell me what happened. _They_ can tell me what happened."

Peter's anxiety clouded his thoughts, and words got caught in his throat and he finally shouted. "Kids at school don't like me! I don't care it-it's whatever, it's just- some kids don't like me."

"Why?"

Taking a deep breath, the brunet gathered himself. "Because I ditched Liz on the day of the airplane crash a-and Flash kinda made it worse."

"What'd he do?"

"He's never really liked me, he says he hates how I'm... um, how I'm smarter than him, and when he saw me hurt he took a video of me."

"So he did hurt you?"

"No, he- I think it was his friend? But before Happy picked me up, he, um-" Peter's throat started to clog up. "His friend came up and- and he hit me hard in the head with I don't know what and I blacked out, I guess? And he got it all on video and I woke-"

"I want to see the video."

"Oh, uh, okay, my phone's in my r-"

"I have Instagram, remember?" He handed it over. His media managers handled the Stark Industries Instagram, and Tony had a secret one. The icon was blank and he had a username full of numbers and exactly zero posts, but he only used it to follow pepper and Peter and May, along with some other friends but he didn't tell them that it was him.

"Yeah, sorry." He put it in. Tony watched the entire video, Peter curling in embarrassment.

"So who hurt you?"

"Um, I think it was some senior." Peter went to stand. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I'll-"

"Hey, woah, kiddo, it's not your fault, bubbah. You know that right? You didn't provoke him. Do you wanna call May about it?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't wanna stress her out."

"Okay, I'll deal with it, then, okay bubbah?"

"Deal with it?"

"Well, yeah? This Flash kid is the one hurting you, right? If we go to the office-"

"No, Mr. Stark, that's not how it works, please don't, please. It'll make it worse, please."

"What do you want me to do? What's he bullying you about?"

 _Nothing you can control._ "No, Mr. Stark, please, it's nothing, it's fine. I'm okay."

"Peter, looking at your face, it's not okay. You're multicolored, kid."

"I'm okay, I'm sorry- it's just... it'll only make it worse. You have to just wait it out. I have powers, it's okay, it's rather me than someone else."

"Bub, you may be super, but he doesn't know that. For all he knows, he could've hospitalized you. Or worse."

"No, Mr. Stark, it's okay, I-"

"Is it because you're trans?"

Peter shot to his feet. "No- no it's not- No- I'm going- I'm gonna go shower, get ready for bed, _goodnight_." Peter quickly pushed past him, rushing into the bedroom. He shut the door. "FRIDAY, lock the door, please."

"You don't have permissions to lock the door, it'll auto-lock at certain times."

Ignoring that comment, Peter pulled out comfy pajama pants- it might've been warm, but he didn't want to show off the bruises and earn more comments. He got a sweatshirt, tossing them onto the bed.

Peter peeled off the clothes he'd worn all day, stepping into the dark shower. His shower curtain was weirdly thick and blackout, thankfully. It had been there from before he came out, so he had to assume there was some altercation there. Knowing the Avengers, it was probably Clint or Bucky bursting into bathrooms.

Okay, let's be honest, that's definitely what happened.

Peter stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed, avoiding as much dysphoria as he could. Peter sighed, crawling onto his covers and falling back onto it. He tore down his phone, which hadn't dissolved yet. His better webs were working, then.

Peter glanced at his texts, which were like nine million from Ned, MJ, and their group chat. And there were a few from May asking what was going on, which the boy cursed at Tony for under his breath. Of course, Tony fucking told her. Peter told May it was nothing and they'd talk later.

Peter put on his Stark-gifted sound-cancellation headphones, ones that hooked up to FRIDAY (as an Alexa when they were working if they were using a saw or something big, or just if the lab-rat wanted to jam out. Tony definitely wouldn't like to listen to Oliver Tree.), hooked up to Karen (same reason), and just Bluetooth to his normal devices. [He shuffled his playlist, calming himself.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7f8Miw1N2mokw585lGt9sG?si=WaQt9vtmS7SZTP8jgT9Plg)

Peter calmed down, anxiety washing away. While in the calmed atmosphere, he decided to get some homework done, but he didn't exactly have a desk in his room. It was so minimalist and fancy, so Peter grabbed a clipboard designed for this exact reason, his laptop, and his papers and got on the ceiling. He would web the edges of his laptop and clipboard to the ceiling so nothing fell, and would clip pens to his shirt. He hated using pencils.

It had been a while and at this point, Peter was lost listening to Hozier. The human version of Thor that sung like an angel, in all honesty. And what disrupted his almost sweet music (pun intended) was FRIDAY.

"Mr. Stark has requested you in the main living room. He has prepared popcorn and a group of games."

"Um, tell him I'll be there in a sec." After cleaning up his things and letting them fall to the floor, Peter climbed down, walking towards the room in his bobby socks, phone in his pocket. "Yessir?"

"I'm bringing some friends for a guys night in and we're gonna play boardgames. Anything you wanna play?"

"Uh," Peter was a little shocked. "Uno, maybe?"

"Alright, I'll have Clint pick it up. I don't think I've heard of it."

"You've never heard of Uno?"

"Uh, not that I can think of."

* * *

"Uno!" Bucky announced, slapping his red six onto the pile on the ground. "Fuck you, old man!" He jabbed his pointer finger in his boyfriend's direction.

It was Sam, Bucky, Steve, Clint, Tony, and Peter in a circle. Pepper, somehow, had made her way in and was drinking tea in the kitchen. She was the queen, and this was, at this point, her land.

Sam brought soda, and then he made a rule where Peter and Tony weren't allowed to drink it unless one of them won. It won, four-to-two. Pepper voted against him. She quickly left after that, leaving her lover to be pissy in silence.

Steve shook his head once it became his turn, seeing Bucky was _so_ confident and cocky. Steve sighed, setting down a plus-four. "Green."

"You motherfucker!" Bucky roared.

"It had to be done."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight, heartless bitch!"

"Uno," Steve said, looking dead into Bucky's eyes.

"Hey, wait, that doesn't count! Pick up cards, you said it too late, drama queen!" Tony interjected. Steve shrugged it off and picked up the cards.

"Worth it."

"Okay, what if we wagered some money on this?" Sam asked. "Tony, you pay for your kid. He's a tot. I'm not taking his money when I win."

"Is it _your_ money or Reagan's money?" Peter interrupted.

"What was that, Tiny?" The group fell silent, mostly in Gen-X confusion. "Reagan?"

"You know. Since you're a bird and all... you work for the bourgeoisie." Peter shrugged. Sam looked at his competition in utter confusion, same with the rest of the adults in the room.

"Peter, if this another meme-" Tony started.

"All the birds died in 1986 due to Reagan killing them and replacing them with spies, now watching us. All the birds work for the bourgeoisie." Peter announced triumphantly, shuffling his cards.

"You are the weirdest little child I've ever met."

 _Oh, you fucking fool._ Peter slammed a card onto the deck, half of them falling into a small puddle of cards. The card, you ask?

A yellow reverse card.

Sam quickly lost his shit.

Clint had left early, and then after that, the rest of the group cleaned up the cards and migrated to the couch, arguing over a movie, but the group settled on Detective Pikachu (which Tony rented) and Peter could fucking _swear_ that the voice was familiar. He heard that voice somewhere, and he literally couldn't put his finger on it.

Bucky was very interested in the film, to the point where he made popcorn. Steve, on the other hand, was falling asleep.

"Hey, kid." Tony murmured. Peter looked over. "High school is rough, okay? May and I can come down to the school and settle it on the books. But if you'd feel safer if we didn't, we won't. You shouldn't be getting bullied like that for something you can't control."

Peter broke into a sweet smile. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. Really."

"You mean a lot to me, Pete. Don't forget that. If things get worse online, I'll have some of my internet people take it all down, okay?"

Peter nodded. "It's high school, I think it'd happen no matter what. I'm okay. But thank you so much. It helps."

"Of course, kiddo." Tony shrugged it off. Bucky groaned very obnoxiously.

"Oh my god, please, for the love of fuck, shut your goddamn mouths and let Pikachu detect some _shit_."

* * *

It had been less than a week since Peter got hurt, and his bruises were all gone by now. Except for a bad one on his upper arm, but he forgot about it by then. The Trio were walking towards the door to their each separate commutes that Friday afternoon.

"And so we're gonna hit all the good places first." Ned described his upcoming trip to Vegas. "Like casinos, you know, see a little dirty dancing-"

"That sounds so illegal." MJ shook her head with a smile on it.

"Well, my dad might take me out on the Vegas streets to see women-" The group was cut off by the door opening and people talking rapidly.

"Oh my god, is that Tony Stark?" Someone nearby announced. Peter's face turned beet fucking red.

"Oh no." He cut to the front. Tony was in a nice suit, had his tinted sunglasses on, and was scanning the crowd. He was leaned against the car with his arms crossed, Happy next to him. When he saw Peter he stood up and smirked, waving for him to come over. The red pupil planted himself and leaned over to MJ. "What the fuck do I do." He whispered. This, of course, prompted her to shove him. He stumbled forward. There was somewhat a crowd, a good enough one at least. Flash was recording nearby, of course.

"Kid, come on, I don't have all day. Chop chop." Tony clapped his hands, approaching the teen closer to the steps. Peter rushed down them, embarrassed as hell. Tony threw his arm around his mentee's shoulder, walking him to the car. "It's been forever."

"I saw you on Tuesday."

"Forever! Happy, take his bag." Tony got into the car, and Peter refused to let the driver take it, so he put it upfront himself and got in the backseat as well. Once the door was shut and it was just the three of them, Tony spoke. "Did I do a good job?"

"Mortifying me with an event that'll follow me for the rest of my high school and online life?" Peter asked, laughing and buckling in. "Yes, sir. A great job."

"I meant being dramatic, but that'll do well too!"

To put it sweetly, Peter didn't get all that messed with after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was gay. my tumblr is sameries-ao3, where i post,,,,,,,,,,shi,t?????? you can also request stuff there!

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel my writing, please tell me what you think bc im a dumbass and cant proofread for shit


End file.
